


Intermission

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - slight canon divergence, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulation, Obedience, Sadism, The massacre doesn't happen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Day Three: Sensory DeprivationComplacency with the sharingan alone will never be sufficient.





	1. Chapter 1

He tightened the blindfold behind Sasuke’s head, fabric tight enough, thick enough that sight wasn’t even an echo of an option. 

“Training the sharigan is important, but it can’t be the sole focus.” Itachi ran his finger tips along the base of the back of his younger brother’s neck, provoking a suppressed shudder. A small smile played across his lips, sense memory of the training Shisui had ‘subjected’ him to, thumbs digging into bruises, mouthing turning to too rough bites… 

“With anything, there will be those who crave our abilities. It isn’t my job to impress the goals of the clan onto you, to push the idea of progeny. Certainly, it’s important, but regardless of that there have always been attempts to capture our blood line… to extract our secrets…” 

He pressed his body the length of Sasuke’s back, fingers tightening around Sasuke’s upper arms from behind, digging in harder than they strictly needed to, his lips a whisper breadth from the shell of the other’s ear. 

“We cannot rely solely on genjutsu.” He knee slid between Sasuke’s thighs, pushing them further apart to accommodate himself, blunt nails trailing down bare arms enough to bite, his thigh pressed against delicate flesh, an opportunity for harm, or gratification. 

Itachi dipped his head, mouth to the pale of Sasuke’s exposed neck, head tilted to the side, pliant, an offering. The subtle increase in Sasuke’s heart rate. No… This was where Shisui and himself differed. Shisui would have had him strung out, each touch like needles on overstimulated flesh, Itachi begging and resenting each subsequent touch as he writhed, unable to find purchase, friction, his body covered in sweat against the cotton futon, drawing fabric lines in the flat planes of exposed skin.

He nipped experimentally, the quietest groan masterfully extracted from Sasuke, as his own lips enclosed fully, adding just the faintest bit of suction. In his illness, in his requisite mastery of chakra manipulation came resolute self-control, came a sense of will that, though not infallible, could outlast the whims of most. 

He stepped back, it would’ve been like Shisui, to leave his younger brother here, on edge, bound just enough with the risk of mother and father finding him prone, wanting. However, Sasuke didn’t need obedience training, being broken beneath redirected aggression, beneath the bloodlust that was etched into Shisui’s to the marrow. 

Sasuke pushed himself hard enough, and though Shisui, though their parents knew he never took a harsh hand with Sasuke, he had never needed to. His younger brother aimed to please. Here, in the midst of his age of exploration, there had been more than once that Itachi had awoken, his own sharingan active to the intrusion into his sleeping quarters, to Sasuke’s hands ghosting to touch him. To a primed body, yearning for reciprocation. 

Shisui had explicitly forbidden it. In his mind it was out of the question. They themselves already shared a sickness, and it was not Itachi’s place to pass that along, regardless of Sasuke’s attempts. He was to be rebuked. 

As of their own accord, thin fingers slid beneath Sasuke’s shirt, his touch cool against the feverish flesh he found there. His own body still just far enough away that he could irritatedly push at his own growing hardness, as if the simple act could displace the growing pool of desire. He had instructions. 

“I want you to focus,” He cast the faintest genjutsu of his own-- nulling himself, dispersing his form to just a coaxing voice, “you need to be able to sense me, to accurately pinpoint me without the aid of the sharingan… I’ve allowed you movement within this illusion, movement that I will revoke as I please. I’ve allowed you wire and tanto only. You’re too reliant on shuriken and throwing stars despite the mastery you’ve already achieved.” 

Sasuke had phased out, an attempt after Shisui’s own skillset, but Itachi was still faster. Already gone as tanto stroke fell blindly. The hit would’ve caused sufficient damage, his stance was accurate, passable. He raked nails down his younger brothers back, disappeared, then drove a sharp kick to the stomach as Sasuke staggered backwards, winded.

After what he had stretched out to hours, Sasuke’s breath was falling ragged. Itachi smiled slightly, his movements only ever defensive, only ever to disarm as he had managed quite a few times without pride, he was not the focus of this. Finally he caught Sasuke’s body from behind, arms wrapped tightly over his shoulders from beneath, his hands clasped together behind Sasuke’s head. 

“This position will have you on your knees.” He thought, more than spoke aloud, but the meaning, the implication hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, blood flow quickly coursing south.

An echo, an intrusion as Shisui appeared, kunai to Itachi’s throat. 

“You’re careless in leaving a gap on the edge of your genjutsu, cousin dearest.” The voice came out in a purr, tongue smooth and warm against the edge of the back of his ear. 

“Hello Sasuke,” Shisui smirked, his chakra heavy amongst the three of them, on the edge of oppressive. 

“Cousin,” A cognitive bow of acknowledgment, though not necessarily a welcome. 

“What do you think, Itachi-kun. I could have you right here, force your precious little brother to listen to each sound, the staccato slap of flesh on flesh, make you cry out like a whore as I milk you to release…” He could hear sharp teeth, the urge to possess, to showcase something tangible within that sparked like a flame within Shisui himself. It wasn’t hard to guess that he’d come back from a harrying mission, his body likely slick with blood, apathetic to the maintenance of Itachi’s tatami, himself intoxicated on the high of it still. 

A blush spread across Sasuke’s cheeks, the cloying darkness too close, too constricting. It wasn’t as though the relationship between Itachi and Shisui had been a secret to him. He’d seen the bruises, the bite marks along his brother’s pale spine as he had entered the bath… He knew that in Shisui’s case it wasn’t a matter of whether he ‘would’, if tested, so much as a matter of ‘when’ he would, if provoked. 

“Or perhaps the inverse? To make your precious aniki watch, unable to touch even himself while I help myself to you? The rule is against only him. You could certainly do worse for your first.” 

Itachi’s fingers gripped into the rough fabric of the fatigues pressed firmly to the backs of his thighs, Shisui’s cock firm against him, wanting, impatient, and cruel. 

Shisui smirked, a humor that didn’t meet overly sharp eyes. He infused the idea, his tangible ache of the concept of himself, buried deep within Itachi, sense memory of the weight of Itachi’s cock heavy against Sasuke’s tongue, an unexperienced pleasure that had Sasuke’s fingers curling, his chest too tight. 

“Perhaps… perhaps I can be persuaded... “ His fingers slid the length of Itachi’s ass, the tease of fingertips pressing just hard enough against his entrance. 

“You both seem hot for it, how shameful.” The cruel smile was tangible. 

“Well then, make me an offer.”


	2. Liquid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Spit Roast

They certainly had made him an offer, Itachi allowed the genjutsu to fade, and as he’d expected Shisui stood, blood still coloring his pale features. It had already since soaked into his clothing, lay splattered across the armour that hadn’t been removed yet. 

He stepped forward, thin fingers touching the warmth of Shisui’s cheek, his thumb rubbing across it, flaking the dried blood. Lips pressed to receptive lips, as he ran his fingers down, drifting down the outer fabric of his body armour, the blood still wet to the touch, unable to fully soak in with the plate metal underneath. 

Shisui broke the kiss first, the faintest smirk on his lips. It was nice not having to put on a face for the sake of social cohesion. Itachi had come to unnerve those within the city, his quiet nature and diligence to his craft, the fact that he had risen up through the ranks unimpeded and so quickly at that, wasn’t a common occurrence these days. The fact that he’d been inducted into ANBU at such a young age and the reputation that came along with that, it was a heavy mantle even for many several years older, for him to have grown up within that... 

HIs eyes shifted to Sasuke, the boy’s eyes sharp, an edge of annoyance trained on him from across the room. 

“Don’t worry precious cousin, I haven’t forgotten about you.” 

Even outside of the village, Shisui had been known particularly for his speed, it was something that Itachi, himself, and by proxy Sasuke had worked on, but neither had achieved mastery; in Sasuke’s case, he hadn’t yet come close. Even before the boy’s eyes could register it, Shisui stood behind him, mere presence oppressive, ominous. 

He let out a breath, Shisui’s hands gripping his arms, fingertips digging in as he pulled the shorter boy back against him, flush to his body. 

“You shouldn’t worry… Well, I won’t say that,” a thin smile in his voice, “How about this, you’re in capable hands, and it isn’t within the extents of my pride to allow my partners not to enjoy themselves.” 

Sasuke let out a small shudder, warm breath ghosting against his ear, firm body pressed tight against him. It was a sensitivity he didn’t want. His nerves were already frayed from having to fight against Itachi’s genjutsu, from having to force his focus and constant attention for what had felt like hours. This though, this was territory he hadn’t been prepared for. 

Itachi advanced slowly, the anticipation of his approach palpable as he took Sasuke from the front, a gentle hand gracing his younger brother’s cheek, the older boy’s head tilted to the side as if in consideration. A small smile, before pressed his lips chastely to the other cheek. 

“How far am I permitted to act?” His question was directed to Shisui instead, eyes shifting to meet those just a head above Sasuke’s own. Permission, he had already been denied once, the point that Shisui had made far too valid for his own liking. It wasn’t uncommon for unspoken paramour, the clan itself well known for its passion, for it’s commitment to one another above Konoha itself. It had been enough of a point of contention in the past. However, even the limits of that were known. Their behavior, their ‘trespasses’ were something that acted in direct opposition of furthering the bloodline, and though their skills had been enhanced through their training, some of those acts had been purely of lust, of love and of sin. 

Shisui made a noise as though considering, as if he hadn’t had the situation mapped out, to be pushed as far as possible as soon as he had entered the room, as soon as he had ‘intruded’ within the confines of Itachi’s genjutsu. 

“Get on your knees.” Question unanswered, however Itachi obeyed seamlessly, bending to the floor gently, shifting to kneel, his eyes still on Shisui. 

“Prepare him.” 

Even within the dim light of the room, Sasuke had flushed scarlet. Having longing, having expectation… was far different than having the older brother that he so cherished, that he’d held in such high regard on his knees before him, as though paying obeisance. 

Itachi’s thin fingers worked, freeing his half hard length, liberating it from the confines of clothing. His eyes met Shisui’s once again silently, and in an unspoken exchange, continued. 

He shifted his grip, gentle but firm as he gave a few cursory strokes, with Sasuke squirming quietly beneath his ministrations, the attention alone stoking a fire through the younger boy’s body. It was unlikely that he’d had much experience in this area, beyond his own cloying attentions, hiding what was assuredly shame within the confines of the darkness when he’d chosen, or perhaps been forced to indulge himself, unable to handle it anymore. It was outside of the duty of training, of self-improvement to satisfy himself so. However human the emotion was, the concept of stress relief, it was unlikely that it was something he had spoken of with any of his friends, especially if it wasn’t something he’d mentioned even to Itachi. 

“I want you to use your mouth.” Shisui’s next instructions came silkily, able to feel Sasuke’s reaction beneath his fingers, against his body, as he responded in kind to each act of Itachi’s affections. The younger boy’s body stiffened, shock palpable, however even with that, he remained silent. 

Itachi leaned forward, fingers shifting to hold the backs of Sasuke’s thighs as he settled closer, both keeping his prize in place, but also offering himself a point of balance. Tongue ran the length of Sasuke’s shaft, base to head as he slid the tip of his tongue against the slit, a bead of precome greeting him in anticipation. He took Sasuke into his mouth shallowly, lips pushing smooth foreskin back as his tongue gently dipped to grace the newly exposed flesh, sending a shock wave tremor through the boy. 

The action pulled forth a small groan from the depths of Sasuke’s throat, despite his best efforts to maintain the facade of control. Shisui let out a soft chuckle from behind him, causing him to startle from the engrossing view of Itachi, elegant on his knees, practiced grace as he sucked his cock. It had happened only once, in a dream, several months ago and he hadn’t been able to face his older brother for a week and a half afterwards, his eyes too focused on his mouth each time he spoke to be able to think about anything else. 

This though, this was beyond expectation. This paled in comparison to nursing the morning erection back into submission, to the sense memory that had stayed with him for far too long afterwards. 

“You should make sure to watch him carefully, Sasuke-kun. He’s on his knees for you, something he’s done for precious few… I won’t let you come yet though, though it is a sight to behold, dripping down such a beautiful face…Perhaps he would even swallow if you ask him nicely…” His voice was like a lover, smooth but antagonistic, just an edge of arrogance in having experienced it all first hand. 

Sasuke’s hips moved forward unintentionally, and even Itachi gave the faintest snicker from within the depths of his throat, but took it in stride, taking him deeper. To think that Itachi had been trained by this man, that he was able to take him so deep… borne of late nights, Shisui fucking his mouth, each reaction on command until he was satisfied. A shudder ran through Sasuke, his voice tight. 

“Please…”

Shisui’s hands slid down, one gripping his hip, the other moved to hold his cock at the very base, palm tight against his balls. 

“Now now, cousin, I have a great many more plans for tonight, it wouldn’t do to spend yourself yet, not when I don’t know anything of your stamina.” 

“Itachi, you may sit back.” The man in question did as he was bade, moving back into full seiza. Shisui smiled and shifted his focus back to Sasuke.

“Now that I’m sure that I have your full attention, shall we move forward?” 

\- -

Without thought, they’d had Sasuke on his knees, shivering naked between them, dizzying despite his body emanating far too much heat as it was. His breaths were coming out ragged, impeded, Shisui up to two fingers inside of him already, massaging the muscle into compliance. Itachi gently offered quiet guidance and praise as he slid himself again into his doting little brother’s mouth skillfully, allowing them both pleasure, without being too abrasive, too overwhelming. 

Itachi smiled slightly down at him, as had always held true, Sasuke was a quick study. His eager to please nature meant that even with his eyebrows furrowed up at him in quiet bliss, even with the distraction of Shisui fingering him open, he was still doing his best to focus on Itachi’s expressions, mapping him and his sensitivities out with warm mouth and smooth tongue. 

Shisui added a third and Sasuke groaned audibly, a ripple of pleasure moving through his body at the intrusion, mouth taking Itachi deeper. If he’d pinned him correctly, Sasuke would likely be too far gone before he began to beg. He knew that the boy wasn’t unbreakable but something so petty as Uchiha pride wasn’t going to ruin his plans, especially when his silver cockring was still tucked lovingly into his collection at home, maybe next time.

“Are you ready for something more?” 

Itachi pulled back, slick cock sliding from Sasuke’s lips with a soft pop as the suction that had held him in place was broken. The younger boy was staring up at Itachi still, already starting to unravel, as the look sought an answer, permission. Itachi’s smile broadened as he gave Shisui a small nod. 

Shisui reached behind himself, pulling forth the small glass bottle of oil that Itachi kept on hand, a matching set to his own. He removed the stopper, the liquid warming on contact as he coated himself, grip tight as a flat palm pushed Sasuke forward, forcing the boy to catch himself without warning. 

“He’s going to fuck your mouth, and you’re going to let him. You come when I say you can come, as for myself… I think you’ve figured out what’s going to happen next. Your precious aniki though, you will do as he says, if he wants to use your throat, you will allow it. It he wants to come on that pretty face of yours, if he tells you to swallow, you will.” 

Sasuke actively shuddered at his voice, his commands and the thoughtless lewdness that he never expected to flow so easily from his cousin’s usually so polite lips punctuated the air between them.

“Yes, sir.” 

“There we go. That’s a good boy.” Sasuke’s head dipped at that, cheeks flushing horribly. Shisui snickered, it was always so rewarding to catalogue something new like this. He nodded to Itachi over Sasuke’s back, motioning to him with still lube slick hand to proceed. 

Itachi gave a small nod of ascension, moving to kneel so that Sasuke, on hands and knees would be able to reach him still. Slowly he pressed himself to his younger brother’s lips, and Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing him inside. He allowed his younger brother a moment to adjust, to take him deeper, to drag his tongue along him, mouth wet in anticipation. 

“What a touching moment,” Shisui purred from behind him, the head of his cock rubbing against Sasuke’s entrance, he positioned himself, teasing the delicate flesh as he slid himself against him. He could hear as Sasuke’s breath caught, the noise wet around Itachi’s length. 

In a fluid motion Shisui pressed himself inside, the boy taking him in fully on the first stroke, his body tightening lusciously around him, the only resistance as the muscle lovingly gave way. 

“Fuck…” Shisui’s voice came out in a hiss, “You feel just as good as your brother,” 

Itachi couldn’t help but snicker quietly at that, but the combination of praise and Shisui filling him, moving within him, the soft squelch of the oil against wet flesh as Shisui pulled out and thrusted back in fully had Sasuke’s eyes watering and rolling back, Itachi’s cock momentarily forgotten. 

“Now now,” Shisui managed after a moment, “Don’t neglect your precious aniki,” 

Sasuke’s eyes came up to meet the darkened eyes staring down at him, his own almost pleading as he took Itachi deep again. Itachi nodded wordlessly, smiling down at him as fingers of both hands laced within his younger brother’s hair, keeping his head still as he allow himself to push in deeper. 

Sasuke let out a small choking noise that had Shisui shoving into him harder, setting the pace as the boy did his best to prove himself, stifling the urge to gag against his older brother pushing too deep. 

“Just relax,” Itachi’s voice barely above a breath, it was the same voice he used whenever he comforted Sasuke, but this was far from the nightmares of his youth. This was something that would be seared into his flesh, a secret part of himself that Sakura and the others courting his attentions, that Team 7 could never know of… 

He blinked away the beginnings of tears, he hated that reflex. That eyes felt the need to water each time one’s body tried to choke. He let out a deep breath through his nose, summoning the self-control he had left to try to forcibly relax his body. 

“Let’s try again,” Sasuke nodded slowly, eyes still on Itachi’s as he collected himself, trying to relax his throat, forcing down the gag reflex as Itachi pushed back in again. Within a few strokes he was managing to take him deeper. Shisui’s hands gripped around his hips, pulling him back on his cock, pausing just enough to allow Sasuke to enjoy the fullness before he tormentingly pulled back again slowly, almost fully pulling out. The movement had Sasuke pressed back up against his aniki, taking him as deep as he could. 

\- - - 

He back was arched forward, Shisui slamming into him as Itachi, now sitting fully, had given him control of his mouth again. Not that he was particularly able to articulate much beyond the moans that Shisui was freely pulling from him now with each thrust. Sasuke knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, his voice was coming out in rough pants, a line of spit still connecting him to his older brother’s cock. 

“P-Please… I w-want…” 

Shisui smirked, soon. The boy was so close to breaking. 

“Yes? What is it that you’d like?”

His cousin’s ability to maintain his self-control even at a time like this, even with sweat dripping down the older boy’s body, his cock throbbing with concentrated blood flow, with adrenaline singing through his body, was unsettling. It was hard enough to speak already without Shisui making him drag it out.

“I want to s-swallow…” The words sounded so lewd coming from his own lips, something he never dreamed of saying aloud. 

“Anything else?” Shisui thrusted in roughly, interrupting the fragile thoughts Sasuke could clearly barely string together.

“P-Please come inside me… F-Fill me f...fully” 

Shisui couldn’t help but let out a breath of laughter at that, “Do you hear that aniki? I think we can manage that, don’t you?” His eyes were sharp as he met Itachi’s in the darkness the enshrouded them.

“Anything for you, Sasuke, for you sir…” Itachi managed, the sight of his younger brother, so close to undone, each breath coming out edged in pleasure, of his lover bent over Sasuke, his curls tousled with sweat, the streaks of blood rewetted, with small drips in them threatening to trickle down. 

“How pliant, Itachi-kun, I’ve always loved that about you…” 

Sasuke’s vision went black, his whole body tightening in a shudder as his orgasm dragged him into nothingness, the heat that had built within him, finally spreading into flame that consumed his entire body. His brother, his cousin filling him completely as he pulled them down into darkness, his mouth, his ass tight around them. 

Itachi had thrust deep, Shisui gripping him too tight as he pushed himself in as far as he could, wet heat pulling them under-- first the broken sound of Sasuke, unable to catch his breath, the boy seemingly on the verge of losing consciousness. Then Itachi, head tilted back, the pale column of his throat, exposed, gorgeous, like the hair that framed his face, angelic as he came quietly, comparatively. 

It was too much. Shisui’s fingernails dug deep into the flesh below them, head bowed against Sasuke’s back as he managed another couple of thrusts, his come filling the nonexistent space between him and his precious cousin. He pulled back, his whole body shaking slightly, the gorgeous sight of his come dripping from Sasuke’s relaxed entrance, sliding slowly down him, pooling on the tatami below. Mikoto was going to kill him, but the experience had been worth it. 

Itachi helped Sasuke not crumple to the floor, body weak from exertion, from use. The taste of bitter saltiness was heavy on his tongue, come leaking down pale thighs as he laid, spent, onto his side. Itachi ran a hand through his own bangs, watching Shisui with a sly smile across Sasuke’s prone form. 

“Feeling any better?” 

Shisui nodded, his usual humor coloring his voice once again, “We’ll have to do that again sometime,”


End file.
